orangefandomcom-20200213-history
Azusa Murasaka
あずさ, Murasaka Azusa |aka = |gender =Female |age =16 (pre-time skip) 26 (time skip) |status =Alive |birthday =October 5, 1995Chapter 13 |blood =O |occupation =Student |affiliation = |relatives =Saku (husband, First timeline; boyfriend, Second timeline) |friends = |japanese =Natsumi Takamori |english = |actor =Kurumi Shimizu |anime =Episode 1 |manga =Chapter 1 |image gallery = no}} Azusa Murasaka (村坂 あずさ; Murasaka Azusa) is one of Naho's best friend who supports her throughout the series. She is often seen arguing with Hagita, but has a cheerful personality.Chapter 1 Azusa Murasaka (村坂) is one of Naho's best friend who supports her throughout the series. She is often seen arguing with Hagita, but has a cheerful personality. Family Saku (husband, First timeline; boyfriend, Second timeline) Personality Azusa is shown to be cheerful, playful, bright, and kind to her friends. She accepted many of the nicknames she received in middle school, proving her to be open-minded to most things. Though, she may be mischievous at times. Appearance In Azusa's present self, she has strawberry blonde hair that she always keeps up with a hair tie. Her eyes are hazel-colored. She keeps her uniform outfit flexible, often times not buttoning up her jacket and wearing her skirts shorter than average. Sometimes, she doesn't wear her jacket or vest, other times, we can see her swapping out her green school jacket with a casual one. When she isn't dressed in her school uniform, she's seen sporting casual clothes, such as a striped t-shirt with a cotton sweater, or wearing cute pink shorts. Her hair tie changes from time to time, but the most noticeable one she uses is a hair tie with two white balls in the center. She also wears earrings, which changes depending on which outfit she is in. In Azusa's future self, her hair is always up, but the style changes from time to time. Sometimes, she wears a ponytail while other times, her hair is up in a bun, and her hair still remains kept up by a cute hair tie. She wears trendy and fashionable outfits. In one of her outfits, she's seen donning a black and white polka-dotted overall with a knitted sweater, brown shoes, and hoop earrings. In Azusa's present self, she has strawberry blonde hair that she always keeps up with a hair tie. Her eyes are hazel-colored. She keeps her uniform outfit flexible, often times not buttoning up her jacket and wearing her skirts shorter than average. Sometimes, she doesn't wear her jacket or vest, other times, we can see her swapping out her green school jacket with a casual one. When she isn't dressed in her school uniform, she's seen sporting casual clothes, such as a striped t-shirt with a cotton sweater, or wearing cute pink shorts. Her hair tie changes from time to time, but the most noticeable one she uses is a hair tie with two white balls in the center. She also wears earrings, which changes depending on which outfit she is in. In Azusa's future self, her hair is always up, but the style changes from time to time. Sometimes, she wears a ponytail while other times, her hair is up in a bun, and her hair still remains kept up by a cute hair tie. She wears trendy and fashionable outfits. In one of her outfits, she's seen donning a black and white polka-dotted overall with a knitted sweater, brown shoes, and hoop earrings. Her height is 154cm and blood type is O. Personality Azusa is shown to be cheerful, playful, and kind to her friends. She, along with Takako and Suwa, is usually one of Naho's friends that encourages her, supports her, and defends her (especially from Ueda). She's very mischievous, but has proven to be serious and understanding when the time calls for it. She accepted many of the nicknames she received in middle school, proving her to be open-minded to most things. In the future, her personality stays relatively the same, but as with the others, she gains a sense of maturity. In the alternate timeline, she states that one of her biggest regrets was knowing Kakeru and Naho liked each other, but similar to Suwa, never said anything. Relationships Naruse Kakeru Azusa is seen genuinely caring about Kakeru, as she sends herself a letter back in time. Most of the time, she supports and encourages him. Takako Chino Takako is Azusa's best friend and the person she is closest with. Both of them are seen together very often if they aren't hanging out with the rest of the group. Saku Hagita Hagita and Azu can be generally seen arguing, usually over minor conflicts. Their friends have told them they resembled an "old married couple." Despite this, Azusa seems to care about Hagita in a friendly manner.She gets married to him in alternate timeline and is dating him in the main timeline. Takamiya Naho Naho is one of Azusa's best friends. They're seen doing many things together and Azusa usually supports and boosts Naho whenever she's having a rough time. Hiroto Suwa Suwa is one of Azusa's good, if not best friends. Azusa sometimes teases Suwa in a friendly manner, and Suwa once joked that he "never heard Azusa thank him until now." Rio Ueda Azusa supported Ueda when she went out with Kakeru, but after the break up, both Ueda and Azu dislike each other. Trivia * Her family runs a bakery * She has a little sister named Misuzu. * She was named after the song "Azusa 2" by The Hunters * Her nickname in middle school was the "Huntsman" Gallery azusa character design.png azusa24125.png hagita_azusa_4233.png|From Takano Ichigo's twitter hagita-azu-merry-christmas.png|"Merry Chistmas!!" (from Takano Ichigo's twitter) |} References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters